fruit_ninja_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mode
Modes are different ways to play Fruit Ninja 2. Modes provide variety and opportunities to the game. There are two types of modes: singleplayer, and multiplayer. For scoring information, see Fruit. Singleplayer Modes Singleplayer modes require just the user. Even though you need only yourself to play these modes, they do still require an internet connection. Arcade In Arcade you have 60 seconds to get the highest score you can. You can use equipped powerups in this mode, but not multiplayer exclusive powerups. Special Bananas will spawn, exclusive to Arcade. * Novice Challenges Novice Challenges are a type of Arcade that are playable when you create a new account. You get rewards at 3,000, 6,000, and 10,000 total points scored. These will go away when you complete them, and will remain unplayable. * Expert Challenges Expert Challenges are a type of Arcade that should be always playable. You get rewards at 3,000, 6,000, and 10,000 total points scored. These challenges usually rotate every 48 hours - one set expiring and another unlocking. When a set expires, you can no longer play it, losing all unclaimed and unearned rewards. Minigame Mix Minigame mix consists of 9 randomly chosen minigames that progressively get harder, and 3 bonus rounds. It would be nice if someone listed all of the minigames here, and summarized them. If you complete all 12 stages, you usually get a Gold Box. You cannot use powerups in this mode. Multiplayer Modes Multiplayer modes require 2 ninjas to play. Training Training is a mode that allows you to fight Sensei in a one-on-one battle to score the most points - the winner being the higher scorer at the end of a 60 second time limit. There are 3 difficulties: easy, medium, and hard. You may use your Powerups in this mode. Sensei also uses a random blade and random powerups, these depending on the difficulty you choose. Training never expires. Fight Fight allows you to battle other users in real-time online using online matchmaking. It is identical to Training, but instead of battling Sensei, you battle other users. Fight unlocks at level 8. Ranked Fight Ranked Fight is identical to fight, except for the leaderboard. In Ranked Fight, winning a match earns you a predetermined amount of shurikens that act as your score on the leaderboard, and 10 (or less, if you have less than 10) being lost when a match is lost. Players with more shurikens are of higher ranking. The leaderboard resets every 48 hours. When the leaderboard resets, players in the promotion zone will move to the higher league, and players in the demotion zone will move to the lower league. There are 13 leagues. The leagues are as follows, ascending to the best: Bronze League, Bronze League II, Bronze League III, Silver League, Silver League II, Silver League III, Gold League, Gold League II, Gold League III, Master League, Master League II, Master League III, and Champion League. Your standing and league at a reset dictate your rewards. Point Race Point Race challenges players to be the first to earn 500 points, with no time limits. Equipped powerups can be used in this mode. This mode has a leaderboard that awards prizes based on a player's standing at the expiration of the mode; the standing getting better if the player has more trophies, a predetermined amount of these being earned if a match is won, and 10 (or less, if you have less than 10) being lost when a match is lost. Players are not grouped in leagues but rather "shards". The "shard" that a player is put in is determined by their performance in the last Point Race, Mystery Powerups, or Zen Fight. Mystery Powerups Mystery Powerups is identical to Fight, except you cannot use equipped powerups. Instead, you are given 3 random powerups to use. It has a leaderboard that functions the same as Point Race. Zen Fight Zen Fight is identical to Fight, but you cannot use powerups. It has a leaderboard that functions the same as Point Race. Trivia Radikid's least favorite mode is Mystery Powerups.